


I Get Around Like a Vinyl

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (could be seen as), Alpha!Sam, Claiming, Drug Use, M/M, Mates, Public Sex, Wincest - Freeform, artwork colored by writer, bottom!Dean, but is a coloring app piece, come!play, dubcon, jealous!Sam, noncon, noncon to dubcon, omega!dean, possessive!Sam, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Sam's done letting Dean run around with other Alphas.  He's got a plan, and it's gonna work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day eight of wincestmas 2016 for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/png214aop)

 

They were in the typical no-name town with the same tired diner.  Sam ate yet another Cobb salad while Dean polished off his usual burger and fries combo.  When Dean excused himself to the restroom near the end of their meal, Sam ordered a vanilla milkshake for his brother, as he’d done for the last couple weeks now.  He’d been watching for small physiological changes in Dean, but nothing was happening yet. 

When Dean returned, he smiled at the treat before him.  “I get a free one again?”  He tucked into it, slurping away, that childish glee he could still manage clear on his face. 

Sam just smiled, his dimples barely kept in check.  “Yeah Dean, you’ve got the touch it seems.”  He didn’t want to correct him, he was just glad Dean took it for what it seemed.  After all, it wasn’t that much of a stretch, he’d gotten free pie at many places over the years just because he was that charming – and too pretty for his own good.

“Nice, maybe this will cool me down, I’ve felt a bit warm today.”  He licked at his straw and didn’t seem to notice the calculated look Sam gave him.  As Dean was finishing up, he checked out the short order cook behind the grill.  _Again_.  Sam’s smile faded as he bristled. 

“You know Sammy, it’s the year of the cock.”  Dean sent a wink to the cook and adjusted himself.  His eyes were slightly dilated, and there was no mistaking what he was feeling.  

“No Dean, it’s the year of the rooster, but I can guess what you’re craving right now.”  He fumed silently, his bitchface turned up high.  It was just a matter of time before –

“Hey Sam, why don’t you pay and head over to the library, see what kind of case you can scrounge up for us.  I’m gonna take a short walk.”  With that Dean got up and left their booth, taking off his jacket, revealing strong muscled arms and a slightly too tight shirt.  His tight, faded and slightly torn jeans framed his ass like a goddamn beacon to any Alpha that looked.  Sam could scent Dean’s pheromones wafting from around him and inwardly cursed.

As Dean exited the diner, Sam left two twenty dollar bills on the Formica table to more than cover their meal and tip.  He glared at the cook, who unsurprisingly seemed to quickly be getting ready to take a break, before practically rushing out himself.

All that work, and now Dean was showing signs, no way was someone else going to take what was Sam’s.  Never again. 

As Sam walked around the corner and down a small alley, he found Dean looking at some graffiti art on the concrete wall, tracing the words with one hand.  Dean was standing leisurely, not at all on guard, but he would definitely hear someone coming up behind him.  His low throaty, “Took you long enough” turned to a surprised squawk as he turned around to find his little brother standing before him. 

And boy was Sam standing in front of him.  Pulled up to his full height, not hunching his shoulders, and in full-on Alpha mode.  Dean could practically taste the balsam and cinnamon scent of him on his tongue, and what the hell had gotten Sam so upset?  Sam quirked an eye up to the art painted on the wall before dropping a weighted gaze back on Dean. 

“You certainly do get around like vinyl, don’t you Dean?  How very apt.”

Dean didn’t have time to think beyond that as Sam abruptly grabbed his right arm and waist twisting him back around to the wall, not quite slamming him, but with definite force.  Before Dean could utter a word, Sam was plastered against his back, whispering softly into his hear.

“Now you hear me, big brother.  I’m exhausted.  Exhausted of seeing you parade about with Alpha after Alpha, just looking to get dicked.  It’s a dangerous game, finding smaller Alphas to tangle with, not letting them knot and claim you.  You’re done.  Done, no more.  Mine, Dean, MINE.”

Dean bucked back the tiniest bit, and as his hips met Sam’s, he could feel Sam’s definitely hard cock against his ass.  Sam was using his Alpha voice, which he rarely did – not on Dean anyway.  They had an understanding between them about that, since he was a free Omega, and they were brothers.  But now Sam’s voice was calling to Dean on another level, that thrum connecting to something deep inside.  How was that happening?  Dean had already felt the beginnings of his heat, even though it was too early.  He’d just thought he was extra horny, but as his natural lubricant started to ooze, his breath caught in his chest and he whimpered. 

Sam pushed forward, letting his cock ride up and down very slowly as he nibbled lightly on the shell of Dean’s ear.  “That’s right Dean.  You’re going into heat, all those damn milkshakes, drinking every delicious drop, not knowing you’d been dosed with my come.  Triggered you early.”

Dean could feel the heat pooling in his groin, there wasn’t a way to stop it, and he was already losing a battle between his head and his own dick to not respond because this was _Sam_. 

“Let go, Dean.  Just give in.  There’s no possibility of you carrying pups, we’ve known that for a while.  This is just biology, and your body wants what it needs.  We could be mates, Dean, real mates.”  Sam kept rutting up against Dean, letting go of his brother’s waist to work at his jeans.  He unbuttoned and unzipped as he continued spewing filth in Dean’s ear, knowing how dirty talk turned him on all the more.

“We’re in public Dean, anyone could walk by.  And you’re presenting like a bitch in heat.  For your own brother.  Want it bad, right?  Let me in, Dean.  Let me fill you up.  You’ve seen my cock before, think about how full you’d feel, me inside that tight pink heat.  Best ride of your life Dean, just say yes.”

Sam had worked his jeans down so they bagged around his ankles.  Dean could barely think, he was in a haze of want, still struggling because his brother.  He managed a weak, “Dosed me?” before he moaned, feeling Sam’s cool hands on his bare, heat-flushed skin. 

“That’s right.  Dosed you good, your body is quite acclimated to me already, I’ve already been inside.  And you can have more Dean, in your ass, in that luscious wet mouth too.”  Sam slid a finger down the crack of perfectly rounded buttocks, smiling when he felt wetness.  He slid in easily, pumping one, then two fingers gently. 

Dean sagged against the wall, scrambling for purchase with his hands.  Fuck but it felt so _good_ , how was he supposed to say no?

He didn’t realize he’d said that out loud until Sam chuckled, “Don’t say no Dean.  Just give your body what it wants.  Let me take care of you, now and from now on.”

Sam had let go of Dean’s arm to work his own pants down, and when his cock was free, he brought the tip to just the touch of Dean’s ass.  “Now Dean, tell me, tell me you want it.  Tell me it’s ok.”  He slowly dragged his cock up and down through the wet slide between those dripping cheeks, one finger still working in and out of his readied hole. 

Dean felt like he was on fire, and he knew once he was filled with cock and come, the world would again make sense.  This was Sammy.  Sammy would take care of him.

“Yes, Sam.  Yes.”  He practically cried his consent, the heat daze convincing him this was right. 

“Yes, you want me to fuck and claim you?”  Again, the Alpha voice called to Dean as Sam pumped in between his cheeks, barely letting his cock touch Dean’s open and waiting center.

“Yes, Alpha.”  Dean was delirious with need and want and felt like falling down.  As soon as he’d said those words, he was being picked up from under his thighs and placed down onto a thick cock that slid into him like butter.  He could feel the knot at the base and never before had he wanted to take a knot so bad. 

Sam worked in and out of Dean, spearing him over and over.  The dosing did the work he’d hoped, as within minutes his knot worked in without much resistance, letting him rest fully seated inside his brother.  As he let his come coat Dean’s walls, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and pulled him tight.  He let out a warning growl before biting down hard on Dean’s right shoulder, claiming him. 

Dean came like a shot, spraying come over the artwork on the wall, before sinking back down into Sam and promptly passing out against him.

Sam lowered Dean to the ground gently, and took a few moments to catch his own breath.  Brothers, lovers, mates.  It was all that he’d wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to note: This is definitely a one-shot piece. I don't see a part two coming, and my reading/writing preference is not for bottom/omega Dean, so this was hard for me to write to start with.


End file.
